Locating Killian
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post "Oh, What A World!" Freya casts a spell to locate Killian.


**I don't own Witches of East End and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When Freya couldn't find Killian, she rushed home to find a spell that could locate him. She needed her soul mate – the love of her life – back. All her dreams made sense now that she had talked to her father. Why had she let it get to this point? She wasn't sure, but she knew she shouldn't have left Dash at the altar like this. Freya had been horrible to him and she wondered if she'd always feel guilty about her actions. But she couldn't think of that right now because she wanted Killian by her side. She wasn't sure why she felt he was in danger and hadn't just left, but Freya was going to listen. So she hunted through her mom and aunt's books to find a spell. She was so relieved she nearly started crying when she found the spell she needed. Fortunately, Freya didn't require anyone else for this.

Once the spell was done, Freya gasped as her vision tunneled and her mind showed her where he was. She wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he was clearly hurt. Hopefully he wasn't dead because she couldn't lose him now. That would kill her after she just got him back. She thought about using a spell to take him to his location, but figured alerting the authorities would be a better idea. They'd get Killian back safe and sound. After finding the number she needed and calling, Freya sat down and sighed in relief. The Coast Guard would find Killian and get him the help he needed. She was terrified and worried about him, however. Who had hurt him? Was it Dash? But she didn't understand how (although the why was pretty easy to figure out) he could have. She'd have to ask him once she saw him. After realizing she couldn't wait anymore – her nerves were on edge – Freya hurried back to the docks to wait. She nearly doubled over in relief half an hour later when the Coast Guard boat arrived.

Killian was definitely hurt and needed the hospital so she got into the back of the ambulance with him. While waiting in the emergency room, her cell phone rang. "Hello? Mom, where are you guys?"

"Where are you? We couldn't find you!" Joanna cried out. She panicked completely and thought her daughter was dead until Wendy pointed out that Ingrid would be dying if that happened. That had calmed her down, but she still had no clue where her daughter was.

"I'm at the hospital. Killian is hurt," Freya explained. Wendy put her on speakerphone and she explained the whole story to her mother, sister, and aunt.

"Stay there. We'll be with you as soon as possible." Joanna was still feeling off because of the poison (she was slowly dying) but she needed to see Freya as soon as possible. Plus, they needed to deal with the portal to Asgard being opened. That was definitely a priority now and they couldn't let this go. It was a huge problem that took precedence over everything else.

"I'm not going anywhere." An exhausted Freya collapsed in an uncomfortable chair just as all her emotions caught up to her. She choked back a sob as she thought over the day's events. She had not set out to leave Dash for his brother and felt guilty about it. But maybe she was meant to meet Dash so she could be with Killian again.

When Victor, Joanna, Wendy, and Ingrid showed up, Freya was sobbing. Joanna had to sit down because she was dizzy but the others immediately started to comfort Freya. "Are you okay? You look really freaked out," Ingrid observed.

"She's probably reeling from everything that happened. We shouldn't crowd her." Victor was worried about his daughter, but he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"I'm okay," Freya lied. Even though she knew for a fact she wasn't strong, she was determined to be. And she felt weird sitting here in her wedding dress. Why hadn't she changed?

"Do you need a change of clothes? I'll run home and get you some," Wendy offered. She had a feeling her niece wasn't exactly comfortable at the moment.

"Thanks, Wendy. That'll be helpful."

Killian woke up two hours later and immediately asked to see Freya. He remembered everything now and although he wasn't completely sure about what had occurred, he needed her. "I don't need rest. I need to see Freya."

The nurse eyed him warily. "Fine, I'll send her in." She headed to the waiting room and was glad to see the young woman out of her wedding dress. "He's very persistently asking for you."

"He's awake?" Freya leaped up, jarring Joanna from her sleep. Wendy and Victor had been trying to heal her, but were unsuccessful at the moment.

The nurse nodded. "Go in. Ten minutes at the most, please."

She nodded. "Of course." She practically bolted to his room after being told the number.

Killian's face lit up when he saw her. "Hey you."

Freya was so relieved she started laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me right now."

"Come here. Do you remember anything?" Killian didn't want to freak her out if she had no memory of their time together.

She nodded. "Not very much, but I do remember San Francisco. I'm sorry I left you."

He shook his head and immediately regretted it. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad we found out each other again." Killian was exhausted, but refused to give into the medication being pumped into his body. He was being stubborn because he needed to talk to her.

She sat down in a chair next to him. "I wish I would have remembered before I almost married your brother."

And that's when Killian remembered. "You have to be careful, Freya. My brother did this to me, and I don't want you getting hurt."

So Dash was the Trickster then. Freya was shocked to find out she actually wasn't surprised. "We'll find him," she assured him.

"Love you," Killian mumbled as his eyes started to close.

She smiled, thrilled that she was back with the man she belonged with. "Love you too. Get some sleep. We'll talk some more later." Freya kissed him and then reluctantly left the room. She didn't want to leave his side – listening to the hospital rules was one of the hardest things she ever had to do – but Freya knew she'd be back to visit later. They had a lot to catch up on.

As soon as Freya returned to the waiting room, Joanna stood up and collapsed almost instantly. Nurses rushed to her side.

The Beauchamp witches had problems they needed to deal with on every side. Chaos was about to descend on East End and it wasn't going to be easy. Life had just gotten harder for them and every other witch out there.


End file.
